The present invention relates to an apparatus for metering pigments for paints and the like.
There are already known apparatus for metering pigments for paints and the like, which pigments are introduced into the paint materials, pre-set with base colors, so as to provide desired color paints.
These prior apparatus usually comprise a plurality of vessels from which metered amounts of pigments can be delivered, said vessels being provided, at metering outlets thereof, with three-way rotary valves or with blade valves.
Such an approach is affected by several drawbacks since pigment deposits are frequently left at the delivery nozzle.
This drawback, in particular, is due to the fact that, as a pigment delivery is shut-off, the metering operation can not be performed with the required accuracy; moreover, the formed deposits can prevent subsequent metering operations from being properly performed.
All the prior apparatus, actually, are affected by the above mentioned drawbacks since they do not allow for precise metering of the pigment amount being introduced into the paint.